People Stuck In A BoxMy Version
by PerryThePlatypusFan
Summary: I shoved my favorite characters into a box and had them do stuff everyday! Rated K plus for big words younger kids won't understand and slash pairings! Who will go crazy first?
1. Day 1

People Stuck In A Box

Captors

Brandie

Maple

Captives

Luna Lovegood

Karl the Intern

Indiana Jones

Jack Dawson

Ash Ketchum

Sharpay Evans

Guest Stars

Selena Gomez

Calvin, Hobbes, Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Troy and Gabriella

Fred and George

Hagrid

PerryThePlatypusFan

Tasks

**Week 1**

Captured and Introduced

Read "There's A Wocket In My Pocket"

Truth or Dare

Karaoke

Draw pictures of their co-stars

Watch countless movies

Try out Fred and George's Skiving Snackboxes

**Week 2**

Read countless fanfictions about them

Potato Eating contest

Play "Nintendogs" until they go blind

Blast-Ended Skrewts are assigned to them

They take the Skrewts for a walk

Skrewts are released and captives have to do a cosplay of each other

Captives are released and explained to about why they were in the box

**Week 3**

Send them home

Go home yourself

Go about your normal business at home for the rest of the week

**Week 1**

**Day 1**

Luna Lovegood looked around. It was a normal day at Hogwarts, or so she thought…All of a sudden a giant pair of tweezers picked her up and flew to the Atlantic Ocean. "Oh, are we going to America?" she asked the tweezers. Luna's guess was very close. As a matter of fact, they were going to an island off the coast of Massachusetts. As she was dropped, a giant box appeared out of nowhere. Luna landed on the hard floor with a loud _thump!_ Soon after, other people started landing in the box with her.

She walked over to the nearest individual, a boy with auburn hair, and said, "Hello. I'm Luna Lovegood. Who are you?" The boy replied, "I'm Karl. Karl the Intern." Then a man with a battered old hat spoke up. "Where are we? Some kind of giant box?" As he said it, the top of the box closed and a voice crackled from the top-left corner. "Hello. Welcome to the Observation Room. We call it the box. You can probably tell that you're here for a reason-OWWW! Brandie, get off!" A new voice took over, different, but still female. "Right. Welcome to the stupid box. Maple and I just figured that we wanted to take our favorite characters and put them in a box-oops. I've said too much." They heard a struggle between the two speakers before the first speaker, possibly Maple, took over. "Yeah, you did. Shut up, Brandie. Now, in case you didn't look around, I'll introduce everyone in here." She took a breath before shouting everyone's names. "Luna Lovegood, Karl the Intern, Indiana Jones, Jack Dawson, Ash Ketchum, and SHARPAY EVANS!!!" Brandie and Maple fought over the microphone again, before Brandie spoke. "Yeah. In case you didn't know, Luna's from _Harry Potter_, Karl's from Phineas and Ferb, Indy's from _Indiana Jones_, Jack's from _Titanic_, Ash's from Pokemon, and Sharpay's from _High School Musical_." Everybody seemed taken aback of being introduced to each other as if they were up for auction.

Maple grabbed the mike. "Okay, just because we feel like it, you'll only eat potatoes. You'll only be here for two weeks, okay? We'll start tomorrow. The clock will wake you up." A small black box appeared in the middle of the room. A look of confusion appeared on everybody's faces as they all thought the same thing. _We'll start what?_ Brandie said, "There's a door at the far right. That leads to the bathroom. It's an outhouse. No way out there either. The lights turn on and off with two claps!" Maple suddenly blurted out, "Clap on, clap off! Clap, clap! The Clapper!" And with that, the captives of the box were alone. Sharpay, who was kicking the walls, gave up. "We don't have _two weeks_! My hair will get all messed up!" Jack piped up. "Not only that, but we'll go insane. This makes it look like in _Titanic_ I won the lottery." Indiana, who had been observing the situation from the corner, spoke. "Well, it's no use talking about it now, as it's almost night. Let's go to bed and talk about it in the morning." Everybody murmured in agreement. Indiana clapped twice and the lights dimmed to a soft glow. Luna curled up in a corner, Sharpay reluctantly slept next to the clock, Jack slept on his back, Ash had already fallen asleep and Karl was sleeping next to the bathroom door, in case he needed to "go". But Indy couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, but the same thought filled his head. _What if we never get out? _But before long, he was snoozing like the others.


	2. Day 2

People Stuck In A Box

Captors

Brandie

Maple

Captives

Luna Lovegood

Karl the Intern

Indiana Jones

Jack Dawson

Ash Ketchum

Sharpay Evans

Guest Stars

Selena Gomez

Calvin, Hobbes, Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Troy and Gabriella

Fred and George

Hagrid

PerryThePlatypusFan

Tasks

**Week 1**

Captured and Introduced

Read "There's A Wocket In My Pocket"

Truth or Dare

Karaoke

Draw pictures of their co-stars

Watch countless movies

Try out Fred and George's Skiving Snackboxes

**Week 2**

Read countless fanfictions about them

Potato Eating contest

Play "Nintendogs" until they go blind

Blast-Ended Skrewts are assigned to them

They take the Skrewts for a walk

Skrewts are released and captives have to do a cosplay of each other

Captives are released and explained to about why they were in the box

**Week 3**

Send them home

Go home yourself

Go about your normal business at home for the rest of the week

**Week 1**

**Day 2**

Everybody woke up with a jolt as one of their captors shouted, "WAKE UP! WE HAVE AN ASSIGNMENT FOR YOU TODAY!!!" The captives all laid back down, groaning, "Five more minutes…" Luckily, Brandie and Maple has come up with a better way of waking the captives up than just shouting at them. The clock all of a sudden started jumping around the room, scaring Sharpay out of her wits. It hopped on Karl's head for several minutes before bugging Jack, who went running from the clock. "AAAAAAH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!" If you could see Brandie, she'd be smirking evilly and laughing her head off. After a few minutes, the clock quieted, leaving everyone shocked and terrified of the tiny black box. Maple, trying her best not to laugh, said, "We have an assignment for you today. Like we will everyday. You have to do what we tell you, or you will be denied access to the bathroom for a few days. We don't care if you pee your pants, so you'd better do whatever we say!" Brandie continued, "Today you'll be reading _There's A Wocket In My Pocket_ by Dr. Seuss." As she said it, six books, all bearing the title, appeared in the room. "There's one for each of you. Sorry if they're a little messy, we've had them since we were 3." Everybody grabbed a book and waited for further instructions. Maple explained, "You need to read them out loud, you each do a page in this order: Karl, Luna, Indy, Jack, Ash, Sharpay. If you do good, you'll each get a pork chop to go with your potatoes." Everybody seemed disgusted at the idea of having to read a children's story, but the thought of a nice warm pork chop urged them to go on. Brandie said, "Okay…BEGIN!" Karl began, "Did you ever have the feeling there's a Wasket in your basket?" Luna continued, "Or a Nureau in your bureau?" Indy, annoyed by what they had to do, said, "Or a Woset in your closet?" Jack stiffly said, "Sometimes I feel quite certain there's a Jertain in the curtain." Ash continued, "Sometimes I have the feeling there's a Zlock behind the clock." Sharpay was really disgusted at being forced to read this nonsensical book, but she continued, "And that Zelf up on that shelf! I have talked to him myself." Everybody paused. Then they continued, actually turning it into a song…

**Everybody starts singing…**

_**Karl**_

_That's the kind of house I live in. There's a Nink in the sink._

_**Luna**_

_And a Zamp in the lamp. And they're rather nice…I think._

_**Indiana**_

_Some of them are very friendly. Like the Yot in the pot._

_**Jack**_

_But that Yottle in the bottle! Some are friendly. Some are NOT._

_**Ash**_

_I like the Zable on the table. And the Ghair under the chair._

_**Sharpay**_

_But that Bofa on the sofa…Well, I wish he wasn't there._

_**Karl**_

_All those Nupboards in the cupboards. They're good fun to have about._

_**Luna**_

_But that Nooth Grush on my tooth brush…Him I could do without!_

_**Indiana**_

_The only one I'm really scared of is that Vug under the rug._

_**Jack**_

_And that Quimney up the chimney…I don't like him. Not at all._

_**Ash**_

_And it makes me sort of nervous when the Zall scoots down the hall._

_**Sharpay**_

_But the Yeps on the steps--They're great fun to have around. And so are many, many other friends that I have found…_

_**Karl**_

…_Like the Tellar and the Nellar and the Gellar and the Dellar and the Bellar and the Wellar and the Zellar in the cellar._

_**Luna**_

…_And the Geeling on the ceiling…_

_**Indiana**_

…_And the Zower in my shower…_

_**Jack**_

…_And the Zillow on my pillow._

_**All**_

_I don't care if you believe it. That's the kind of house I live in. And I hope we never leave it._

Everybody finished with a loud, "THE END!" They heard clapping over the mike, and they assumed that their captors enjoyed their little performance. Brandie stated, "Wow. That was quite a song. All right, now that that's over…POTATOES AND PORK CHOPS FOR ALL!" A plate with mashed potatoes and a pork chop on it appeared in Karl's hands. Then another for Luna. Before long, everybody was eating the potatoes and pork chops eagerly, knowing that they'll never have meat for a long time…Then it was time for bed. Maple gleefully exclaimed, "Tomorrow will be even _more_ fun! It's a secret what we're gonna do tomorrow! So you'd better rest up!" Then she clapped twice and the lights dimmed again, leaving them alone with what they called "The Clock Of Doom" yet again. Everybody scooted far away from the clock, all the way into the walls.


	3. Day 3

People Stuck In A Box

Captors

Brandie

Maple

Captives

Luna Lovegood

Karl the Intern

Indiana Jones

Jack Dawson

Ash Ketchum

Sharpay Evans

Guest Stars

Selena Gomez

Calvin, Hobbes, Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Troy and Gabriella

Fred and George

Hagrid

PerryThePlatypusFan

Tasks

**Week 1**

Captured and Introduced

Read "There's A Wocket In My Pocket"

Truth or Dare

Karaoke

Draw pictures of their co-stars

Watch countless movies

Try out Fred and George's Skiving Snackboxes

**Week 2**

Read countless fanfictions about them

Potato Eating contest

Play "Nintendogs" until they go blind

Blast-Ended Skrewts are assigned to them

They take the Skrewts for a walk

Skrewts are released and captives have to do a cosplay of each other

Captives are released and explained to about why they were in the box

**Week 3**

Send them home

Go home yourself

Go about your normal business at home for the rest of the week

**Week 1**

**Day 3**

Again, the clock jumped around, sending everybody scurrying for cover while Brandie was laughing maniacally. After the clock stopped and Brandie's laughter subsided, the latter spoke. "Okay, today we'll be doing…What are we doing again, Maple?" Maple said in an exasperated tone, "We're doing Truth or Dare." Indiana stuttered, "What?" "We're doing Truth or Dare!" Indy shouted, "What?! NO, THAT'S A STUPID GAME!" Then he stomped off to sulk in a corner. "You must do what we tell you or else you'll be denied access to the bathroom for two days!" Brandie reminded cheerfully. Indy frowned. "Oh, fine." "EVERYONE IN A CIRCLE!" Brandie yelled. Maple said, "We'll be taking part in the game too, so it's fair. I am the music note." A large appeared between Indy and Sharpay. Brandie sighed. "And obviously, I'm the triangle." A large ▲ appeared between Karl and Luna. "Wait for the dumb arrow to stop. This is a dumb game. I'm overusing the dumb word dumb!" The arrow landed on the . "Oh, great," Maple said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Truth or dare?" "Since I _obviously_ can't do a dare, truth." They heard muttering and occasionally the words, "Hmm, what should I do…?" coming from the speakers. Then, Brandie blurted out, "I KNOW! If you had to choose, who would you date? Karl or Jack?" Karl looked disgusted at the question and so did Jack. "You're seriously asking that?" "Yep." "Well, I'd have to say Karl, because he's cuter and about my age." As she said that, this thought entered Indy's mind: _Well, now we know that _teenagers_ are the ones holding us captive._ The pointer started spinning again, this time it landed on… "Indiana! You're the next contestant on The Captor Is Right! Ha-ha." "Truth or dare?" Indiana mulled it over a bit before saying, "Truth." Maple and Brandie discussed the matter in hushed tones before Maple said, "Okay, Indy, your question is…" "What do you think was the most exiting mission in your life? You can only choose one," Brandie continued. Everybody looked expectantly at Indy, who's brown eyes were glancing fearfully at the speakers from which their captors' voices were coming from. "Hmm…I think I'll say…_Raiders of the Lost Ark_. Yeah, that's it. It was most exiting because the author of this fic has only seen that one so I can't say any other." All the people in the box except Indy looked disappointed. They had been expecting him to say that it was the fourth movie or something like that. The pointer had started spinning again before they knew it, and this time, it landed on… "Karl!" Maple said happily. Karl stared at the pointer. "Dang…Fine, dare." Brandie's voice emanated from the speakers. "We dare you to kiss…LUNA!" Luna giggled at Karl, who was absolutely weirded out. Karl said to himself, "Don't worry, Karl. It's gonna be all right. Just gonna last 7 seconds." He scooted over to Luna, closed his eyes and…they kissed. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke away. Karl was dazed for a few seconds before he came to his senses. It was actually quite enjoyable. If you could see Brandie and Maple, you would see that they were gaping at Karl, just shocked at how well he took it. "Uhhh…uh…uh…uhh. I, er…um…just watch the pointer…" Brandie stuttered. The pointer landed on the once again. Maple whined, "Aw, man! Not again. This thing must be rigged. Brandie, what did you do to it?" Brandie ignored this comment and said, "Okay, your truth question is-" "I have a better question," interrupted Sharpay, "Why are you keeping us here?" Maple's voice suddenly went from happy to angry. "No comment." "Answer the question." "No _stupid_ comment." "It's your rules!" "I said _no comment, Evans! _Get that into your over-inflated head! I will not answer that question!" "But you said-" "You know what, _Sharpay_? You're really starting to bug me. Just for that…" They heard the sound of several buttons being pushed and all of a sudden, in a flash of light, Sharpay was no longer in her pink dress. She was wearing a sky blue outfit with a green circle on it bordered with gold-colored string, and a golden T on it. And a tie with a nametag that said _Madeline Fitzpatrick_. "Where'd Sharpay go?" inquired Ash, whom, up to this point, has been completely silent. "I am Sharpay!" she snapped. When she noticed the outfit, she screamed so loudly that everybody covered their ears. And then, with another flash of light, Sharpay was back to normal. She shouted at the speakers, "How could you do that?!" Maple, suddenly cheery again, said, "Sorry. I had to do that. If I won't tell you now, I'll never tell you." Brandie continued, "No more of your stupid questions tomorrow. Good night!" She clapped twice and the lights went off once more, leaving the occupants of the box alone again. Luna and Karl looked at each other for a few second before going to sleep in their separate places, Karl by the loo as always.


	4. Day 4

People Stuck In A Box

Captors

Brandie

Maple

Captives

Luna Lovegood

Karl the Intern

Indiana Jones

Jack Dawson

Ash Ketchum

Sharpay Evans

Guest Stars

Selena Gomez

Calvin, Hobbes, Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Troy and Gabriella

Fred and George

Hagrid

PerryThePlatypusFan

Tasks

**Week 1**

Captured and Introduced

Read "There's A Wocket In My Pocket"

Truth or Dare

Karaoke

Draw pictures of their co-stars

Watch countless movies

Try out Fred and George's Skiving Snackboxes

**Week 2**

Read countless fanfictions about them

Potato Eating contest

Play "Nintendogs" until they go blind

Blast-Ended Skrewts are assigned to them

They take the Skrewts for a walk

Skrewts are released and captives have to do a cosplay of each other

Captives are released and explained to about why they were in the box

**Week 3**

Send them home

Go home yourself

Go about your normal business at home for the rest of the week

**Week 1**

**Day 4**

This day began different from the others. The clock did not bounce around, trying to attack them, but instead they woke up to Maple's shrill voice singing, "Who will I be? It's up to me! All the never-ending possibilities that I can see! There's nothing that I can't do! Who will I be? Yes, I believe I can make the future what I want to! If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to meeee, who will I be?" For a second, everyone thought they had Demi Lovato over for that day. Karl was the one who realized that it was not Demi, but Maple singing. "What are we doing today?" Karl asked uncertainly. "We're doing karaoke," Brandie said. The prisoners of the box didn't know whether that was good or bad. But Sharpay blurted out, "Ha! Karaoke! I'm gonna crush you all at that!" Maple said, "Yeah, you probably will, and guess what? The person who sings best is not just gonna have potatoes for their dinner, but PIZZA!!! Delivered straight from Pizza Hut." Everybody in the box immediately gave an involuntary twitch, fighting the impulse to back flip in excitement. **(A/N: I have not been starving them for two days. It's just that the dinner scenes have been cut out.) **Karl even gave a little half-skip that might have been an attempt to back flip. "First up, Sharpay!" Sharpay skipped over to the karaoke machine that has just appeared, along with a microphone. She grabbed the microphone and said, "I'll need backup singers. Okay, my backups will be…Karl and Luna!" The two walked over to behind Sharpay as music started playing.

_**Sharpay**_

_It's out with the old, and in with the new_

_Goodbye clouds of grey, hello skies of blue_

_A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa_

_Endless days in my chaise_

_The whole world according to "moi"_

_Excuse me, thank you_

_Iced tea imported from England_

_Lifeguards imported from Spain_

_Towels imported from Turkey_

_And turkey imported from Maine_

_**Sharpay and Karl**_

_We're gonna relax and renew_

_**Sharpay**_

_You go do_

_I want fabulous, that is my simple request_

_All things fabulous, bigger and better and best_

_I need something inspiring to help me get along_

_I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong?_

_Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip flops_

_Where is my pink Prada tote?_

_I need my Tiffany hair band_

_And then I can go for a float_

_**Karl and Luna**_

_A summer like never before_

_**Sharpay**_

_I want more!_

_**Karl and Luna**_

_She wants fabulous, that is her simple request_

_All things fabulous, bigger and better and best_

_She needs something inspiring to help her get along_

_She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong?_

_Fabulous pool, fabulous splash_

_Fabulous parties, even fabulous trash_

_Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling_

_She's gotta have fabulous everything!_

_**Sharpay and Karl**_

_Nothing to discuss_

_Everything's got to be perfect for_

_**Sharpay**_

_Me!_

_**Karl**_

_She wants fabulous, that is her simple request_

_All things fabulous, bigger and better and best_

_She needs something inspiring to help her get along_

_She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong?_

_**Sharpay**_

_This won't do_

_That's a bore_

_That's insulting_

_I need more_

_I need, I need_

_I need, I need_

_I need, I need_

_I need FAAAAABULOUUUS!_

_**Luna**_

_Fabulous hair, fabulous style_

_Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile_

_**Sharpay**_

_I like what I see, I like it a lot_

_**Luna**_

_Is this not absolutely fabulous?_

_**Karl**_

_Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous_

_**Sharpay**_

_Absolutely………NOT!_

Everybody clapped, even Indy, who found this kind of music obnoxious. Brandie congratulated Sharpay before saying, "Next up, Indiana!" Indy was shocked. He didn't know what to sing, so he decided on something from _High School Musical 2_.

_**Indiana**_

_Everybody's always talking at me_

_Everybody's trying to get in my head_

_I wanna listen to my own heart talking_

_I need to count on myself instead_

_**Chorus**_

_Did you ever_

_**Indiana**_

_Lose yourself to get what you want?_

_**Chorus**_

_Did you ever_

_**Indiana**_

_Get on a ride and wanna get off?_

_**Chorus**_

_Did you ever_

_**Indiana**_

_Push away the ones you should've held close?_

_Did you ever let go?_

_Did you ever not know?_

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_

_I'll give it all I've got, that is my plan_

_Will I find what I lost?_

_You know you can bet on it, bet on it,_

_Bet on it, bet on it_

_I wanna make it right, that is the way--_

He sang this very off key, so Maple interrupted, "STO-OP!" Indy stopped. Brandie decided to not do Jack because he didn't know many songs. "Luna, you're up!" A slow music started up as Luna sang…

_**Luna**_

_It's funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here when all I want_

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen_

'_Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_My dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star that's coming true_

'_Cause everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

_I swore I knew the melody that I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled, you made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's and once upon a song_

_Now I know you're not a fairytale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star just don't come true_

'_Cause now even I can tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Because I liked the view_

_When there was me and you_

_I can't believe that I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating while I was falling_

_And I didn't miiiiiiiiind_

_Because I liked the viewwww-oooo-hoo-hoo-hoo_

_I thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and…youuuuu_

Everybody applauded. Nobody knew that Luna was that good a singer. Brandie and Maple shouted, "ASH, YOUR TURN!" Ash reluctantly walked up to the mike and started singing.

_**Ash**_

_I wanna be the very best_

_Like no-one ever was_

_To catch them is my real test_

_To train them is my cauuuuse!_

_I will travel across the land_

_Searching far and wide_

_Each Pokemon to understand_

_The power that's insiiiiiide_

_**Chorus**_

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch 'em alllll!_

_**Ash**_

_It's you and me_

_I know it's our destiny_

_**Chorus**_

_Pokemon!_

_**Ash**_

_Ohh, you're my best friend_

_In a world we must defeeeeend_

_**Chorus**_

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch 'em alllll!_

_**Ash**_

_A heart so trueeeeee_

_Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me and I'll teach you_

_Pooookeeeemoooon_

_**Chorus**_

_Gotta catch 'em all!_

_**Ash**_

_Gotta catch 'em alllll!_

_**Chorus**_

_Pokemon!_

Tiredly, everyone clapped. They were relieved to hear that Karl was the only one that had to sing, now. Karl said into the microphone, "Um…this is a duet. From…High School Musical. Between Troy and Gabriella. Luna, will you do the female role?" Luna walked up next to him, blushing violently. Slow piano music started up. They started singing…

_**Karl**_

_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see_

_That you were always there beside me_

_**Luna**_

_Thought I was alone with no-one to hold_

_**Both**_

_But you were always right beside me_

_**Luna**_

_This feeling's like no other_

_**Both**_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

_They way you do_

_And I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No-one like you_

_So lonely before I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

_**Luna**_

_Oooh_

For the last time, everybody clapped. But their captors gave no comment. Instead a faint sound was coming from the speakers and it sounded like…snoring. They had probably fallen asleep on the mike, not bothering to turn it off. Sharpay decided to get a little revenge right there by shouting, "WAKE UP, YOU LAYABOUTS!" They heard a stumbling sound from the speakers, scuffling and several shouts before it suddenly quieted. Then a new voice, male, came from the speakers. "Hello? This is Pizza Hut, Miss Evans. May I take your order?" Sharpay knew at once that she had won the contest. "Yes. I'd like a large cheese pizza, stuffed crust, please." "Any toppings?" "The works, except for anchovies. I don't like anchovies." The man replied, "No one does. It'll be there in 15 minutes, not including baking time." Sharpay squealed in delight and jumped happily. Karl and Luna were smiling at each other, blushing violently. Before long, a pizza box dropped down. After munching on 5 slices, Sharpay closed the box and hid it in a corner. As they all started to settle down, Jack thought, _Tomorrow, I need to draw that couple, Karl and Luna._


	5. Day 5

People Stuck In A Box

Captors

Brandie

Maple

Captives

Luna Lovegood

Karl the Intern

Indiana Jones

Jack Dawson

Ash Ketchum

Sharpay Evans

Guest Stars

Selena Gomez

Calvin, Hobbes, Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Troy and Gabriella

Fred and George

Hagrid

PerryThePlatypusFan

Tasks

**Week 1**

Captured and Introduced

Read "There's A Wocket In My Pocket"

Truth or Dare

Karaoke

Draw pictures of their co-stars

Watch countless movies

Try out Fred and George's Skiving Snackboxes

**Week 2**

Read countless fanfictions about them

Potato Eating contest

Play "Nintendogs" until they go blind

Blast-Ended Skrewts are assigned to them

They take the Skrewts for a walk

Skrewts are released and captives have to do a cosplay of each other

Captives are released and explained to about why they were in the box

**Week 3**

Send them home

Go home yourself

Go about your normal business at home for the rest of the week

**Week 1**

**Day 5**

Karl woke up to someone poking him. "What the-?" he mumbled. It was Luna. She whispered to Karl, "Hey, Karl. I couldn't sleep, so…wanna walk around the box with me?" "Uh…sure," Karl answered. They strolled around the box, chattering. "…So that's the story of when my bike tried to kill me," Karl concluded after a particularly funny story. Luna was bursting with laughter. Karl said, "Luna, I'm sorry about your mom. If it makes you feel any better…I don't have any parents. Those two idiots Jeff and Dan forgot to design them. But the author of this fic has this strange idea that Major Monogram is my dad. How weird is that?" With that remark, they heard a "_poip!" _behind them. Karl whirled around, but only saw the blue clock sitting there. Wait a sec…BLUE?! Luna stared at the clock for a few seconds before saying, "Did you know that the author of this fic is pairing us up?" Then the clock turned pink with another _"poip!"_ In a corner, Jack set his binder aside with a sigh. He had drawn Karl and Luna walking around the box. Then he saw the time on the clock. 7:59. All of a sudden, what was about to happen became known to him. He shouted, "LOOK OUT!" and pulled Karl and Luna as far as possible from the clock. With a loud beep, the clock started jumping around the room. Jack shielded Karl and Luna from it. Then, the clock stopped. It wasn't even 8:01 yet. Everybody walked over to it cautiously. Then, the minute they were a foot away, the clock started chasing the closest individual, which in this case was Karl. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Laughter came from the speakers. Only there was a new voice laughing. Still female, but new. A look of confusion spread on everybody's faces.

**Control Room (where Brandie and Maple are)**

The Control Room was a large room with buttons and dials on a dashboard. Surrounding the dashboard are video images of the Observation Room. In a chair near the dashboard was a teenage girl with short brown hair and green eyes. She has a purple sweater and a pink skirt. It was Brandie. Next to her was a blonde long haired girl. She had maple syrup brown eyes and glasses. She was wearing a blue T-shirt and old blue jeans. It was Maple. Her hair was originally brown, but she dyed it blonde. Behind them was a girl with dark brown long hair. She had brown eyes. It was Selena Gomez! (crowd cheers) She was laughing at the pale, frightened faces of the people being chased by the clock. As Karl jumped over Indy to escape the clock, Selena rolled on the floor laughing. After the clock had stopped bouncing around, Brandie grabbed a microphone in front of her and shouted, "ALL RIGHT, CAPTIVES, WE HAVE A GUEST SPEAKER TODAY!!!" Immediately, all the captives of the box shouted back, "WHO?!" "SELENA GOMEZ!!!" Everyone in the box swayed a bit, as if they were about to faint. Karl broke the silence. "Selena Gomez?" Selena burst into a fit of giggles as Luna smacked Karl and shouted, "HEY! And what am I? A Blibbering Humdinger?" Maple grabbed the mike and spoke up. "Yes. Selena Gomez. Don't believe us? Talk to her yourself." Selena said, "Hi, captives. Yes, it's me. Selena. From Wizards of Waverly Place. I see two other characters from Disney as well. Hi, Sharpay. Hi, Karl," "She knows my name!" Karl squeaked eagerly. Then…Maple saw a brown binder in the corner. She recognized it as Jack's. "Hey, Jack. Is that your binder in the corner?" Jack looked terrified that his captors had seen it. "Uh…maybe…" Brandie zoomed the camera in on it. "Could you care to show it to us?" she said in a sweet voice. Jack hesitated, then opened the binder to the picture of Karl and Luna. Maple and Brandie smirked. "Well, Jack. You are a talented artist. Maybe we should do something with it today," Maple said.

**Observation Room (the box)**

"Well, Jack. You are a talented artist. Maybe we should do something with it today," Those words shocked everybody. "I'm not liking where this is going," muttered Karl. Brandie continued, "You will find a sketchbook for all of you, complete with pencils. Normal and colored," A pile of sketchbooks and pencil boxes appeared in the middle of the room, next to the clock. "Okay, you'll need to draw a picture of one of your co-stars. And, no, Sharpay, your actor/actress/portrayer doesn't count," Maple stated. Everybody grabbed a pencil box and sketchbook and began to draw. Jack drew Rose, Luna drew Harry, Indy drew Marion, Ash drew Misty, Karl drew Major Monogram, and Sharpay drew Ryan. By the time everybody had finished their drawings, their captors and guest speaker had gotten so bored they started playing Monopoly. "HEY! You landed on my square, Selena! AND I passed GO! You owe me $250! Give me my $250!" Brandie's yells broke the silence. Everybody jumped. Ash was the one who shouted, "WE'RE DONE NOW!!!" No reply. "Hello?" Still no reply. "HELLO!" Selena shouted back, "WE'RE HERE! DON'T RUSH US!" Then they heard their captors discussing in hushed tones. After several minutes, Brandie and Maple imitated a fanfare. Brandie said, "Ok, all your pics are very good. But only one caught our eyes more than any other. And it was…" Selena imitated a drum roll. "JACK'S PICCIE OF ROSE!!!" Jack was trying to look modest, but was failing miserably. "What do I get?" he questioned. "Nothing," came Maple's reply, "Nothing but the satisfaction of knowing that you're the better artist." Jack groaned. He had been expecting something like a dinner of dolphin-safe tuna. As the mike turned off and the lights went off, everybody was thinking the same thing: _Two weeks seems like eternity with our captors._


	6. Day 6

People Stuck In A Box

Captors

Brandie

Maple

Captives

Luna Lovegood

Karl the Intern

Indiana Jones

Jack Dawson

Ash Ketchum

Sharpay Evans

Guest Stars

Selena Gomez

Calvin, Hobbes, Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Troy and Gabriella

Fred and George

Hagrid

PerryThePlatypusFan

Tasks

**Week 1**

Captured and Introduced

Read "There's A Wocket In My Pocket"

Truth or Dare

Karaoke

Draw pictures of their co-stars

Watch countless movies

Try out Fred and George's Skiving Snackboxes

**Week 2**

Read countless fanfictions about them

Potato Eating contest

Play "Nintendogs" until they go blind

Blast-Ended Skrewts are assigned to them

They take the Skrewts for a walk

Skrewts are released and captives have to do a cosplay of each other

Captives are released and explained to about why they were in the box

**Week 3**

Send them home

Go home yourself

Go about your normal business at home for the rest of the week

**Week 1**

**Day 6**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" The clock was jumping around, chasing Sharpay. Two familiar voices were laughing at her. "Troy?" It was. Troy said, "Hi, Sharpay!" Another familiar voice laughed. Sharpay looked furious. "Gabriella!" she snapped. "Hello, Sharpay!" came the cheerful reply. As the clock started going after Karl, another familiar voice started laughing maniacally. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" It was Doofenshmirtz. Karl paused only to snap at him, "Oh, you shut up, Doofenshmirtz!" For that moment of hesitation, Karl ended up getting the clock dropped on his head. For a second he saw stars, then the next second he was on the ground muttering, "Does anybody have any DVDs?" Just then, they heard a snap. Then Brandie shouted, "THAT'S WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO TODAY!" There was a choir of groans from the box. But…le gasp! A giant TV appeared out of nowhere! Everybody in the box looked at it. Just in time, too! Because a video of Brandie appeared on it. The Brandie in the video said, "Hello. This is a live video. Can you all see me? Can you all hear me?" The captives muttered. Brandie, thinking that meant yes, continued, "Today, we're gonna be watching movies. Not just any movies, our guest speakers' favorite movies!" Karl shouted, "WHAT?!?!" Luna asked, "Who are today's guest speakers?" Maple ran into the picture. "Calvin, Hobbes, Troy, Gabriella, Doofenshmirtz, and………" Calvin knocked Maple and Brandie over. "THE PURPLE DUCK NAMED KERRY!" he shouted. Then, "the purple duck named Kerry" stepped in front of the camera. Karl recognized him at once. It was not a purple duck named Kerry. It was, in fact, a blue platypus named Perry. Perry blinked at Calvin for a few seconds before shoving him out of the camera's view. Seconds later, Calvin screamed, "OKAY, BUDDY! YOU ASKED FOR IT! YAAAAAAAAAH!" Calvin pounced on Perry and the two rolled around fighting for several minutes before Brandie and Maple finally lost their patience and pulled the two apart. Maple tried to push Calvin away, but he wouldn't budge. "Come ON Calvin! You gotta pick your movie!" Perry dashed to the side for a bit and didn't reappear until Karl cleared his throat and said, "Agent P? It's me, Karl." Perry dashed into the camera's view, clutching a DVD labeled _Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas_. _"Karl?"_ he thought. Karl sighed. "Yeah, it's me." _"So __**that's**__ why you've been AWOL!" _Karl twitched. "HEY! It wasn't my FAULT! It was our idiot captors' faults!" Doofenshmirtz dashed onscreen with Hobbes biting his butt. He was holding a DVD labeled _Inspector Gadget 2_. Calvin pulled Hobbes off Doofenshmirtz, then the occupants of the box caught a glimpse of the DVD he was holding. "_Locations of Things_?" read Indiana. Brandie shouted at the top of her lungs, "SHHHUUUUUUUT UUUUUUPPPPP!" The guest speakers lined up in front of the camera. Now they knew what they were gonna be put through. Brandie clicked a button and a list popped onscreen.

_**What You're Gonna Watch and Who Picked 'Em**_

-CALVIN: **Locations of Things**

-HOBBES: **March of the Penguins**

-TROY: **High School Musical**

-GABRIELLA: **High School Musical 2**

-PERRY: **Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas**

-DOOFENSHMIRTZ: **Inspector Gadget 2**

Then, Brandie appeared again. She said, "First up, _Locations of Things_." The screen went white. Calvin, offscreen, shouted, "SERIOUS SO-FORTH!"

LOCATION OF SERIOUS SO-FORTH: **Somewhere in some veil in the Department of Secrets and Mysteries. **

Then Hobbes shouted, "OVERGROWN COOKING POT!"

LOCATION OF OVERGROWN COOKING POT: **Los Angeles, California**

Jack lost his temper and shouted at the screen, "WE WANNA WATCH THE MOVIES YOU STUPID HUNK OF METAL!!!" Can you guess what happened then?

LOCATION OF STUPID HUNK OF METAL: **Las Vegas, Nevada**

Sharpay snapped, which was to be expected, and shouted, "CALVIN, YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

LOCATION OF IDIOT: **The Earth, some island off the coast of Massachusetts, The Box, Control Room**

There were so many idiots in the control room at that moment that they didn't know what the screen was talking about. Karl started to speak, but Calvin cut across him immediately: "SHUT UP!!!"

LOCATION OF SHUT UP: **Houston, Texas**

Karl was taken aback. "No need to get touchy…" he muttered.

LOCATION OF TOUCHY: **Atlanta, Georgia**

The prisoners of the box all stared at Karl. "Why are you staring at me?" They glared at him. "It's not my fault!"

LOCATION OF NOT MY FAULT: **Sydney, Australia**

They cornered Karl, who slid to the floor. "Before we get in a fight, just let me say this: I leave everything I own to Agent P and Luna Lovegood!" Luna was in a corner staring at the screen with that absent minded look. That means she will be _no_ help whatsoever to Karl. "Blibbering Humdinger…" The screen said this as Karl and the others started scuffling:

LOCATION OF BLIBBERING HUMDINGER: **Kilkenny, Ireland**

Karl yelped as he scrambled away from Indy, Jack, Sharpay and Ash who were slapping him with their hat, picture binder, new high-heels, and cap respectively. He tripped and was immediately stampeded by the crazy mad-people! Karl was saved by Luna shouting, "Hey, guys! Blibbering Humdingers exist!" Then the screen went back to Brandie and Maple. "I see you had fun," said Brandie. If she was talking about having fun watching the movie or having fun pulverizing Karl, nobody knew. Maple noticed how Karl was trying to avoid everyone in the box at all costs. "Hey, what's wrong with Karl?" she inquired. Karl found a potato in the corner and tried to hide behind it. Brandie took pity on the little intern. "Okay, we have a new rule! No picking on the nerd!" The studio audience laugh--wait…YOU'RE NOT LAUGHING!!! (Hahahahahahaha!) That's better. Karl was looking humph-ey for being called a nerd. Luna ran over to him and hugged him. "Don't listen to those Blast-Ended Skanks! You're my boyfriend through and through." Karl smiled and felt his arm. "Those high-heels are gonna leave a mark," he muttered. Luna giggled. "Sharpay being abusive?" "Yeah…" As _March of The Penguins _played, they snuggled in a corner the whole time. They kissed during the opening of _High School Musical_ and during You Are The Music In Me in _High School Musical 2_. During "It's About Time!" in the P&F DVD, Luna realized that she and Karl could never be together. He was a cartoon, she was live action. He lived in America, she in Britain. He was a Muggle, she a witch. This song played in Luna's head as she thought about their differences…

_**Verse 1**_

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights see the party the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know_

_You were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_**Chorus**_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_**Verse 2**_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_**Chorus**_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me_

_How to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_**Bridge**_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

_**Chorus**_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled a ring_

_And said_

_Marry me Juliet never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_**Ending**_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young_

_When I first saw you_

Luna sighed as she looked into Karl's eyes. **(A/N: That song is Love Story by Taylor Swift. I was waiting to use it in something!) **Karl noticed that something was on her mind. Wow, that's a first. "Luna?" "Hm?" "Are…are you okay?" "Um, yeah. It's just…" Karl's heart broke. "What?" "We can't be together, Karl. You're a cartoon and I'm live action. You live in America and I live in Britain. You're a Muggle and I'm a witch! Our love is forbidden! I'm sorry Karl. It just had to end this way," Luna went over to the other captives, leaving Karl shocked and heartbroken. He made sure nobody was looking before he started crying.

**Control Room**

Perry looked at the screen showing Karl's actions. He and Luna were sitting, talking. After a while, Luna walked away. Karl looked to the sides and tears started streaming down his face. Perry almost cried himself. He felt that Luna and Karl had just broken up. Brandie noticed Perry's worried expression. "Perry?" _Yeah? _"Is…something wrong?" _Karl is upset. I wish I knew why… _Brandie and Maple exchanged looks. They slightly smirked. "Well," Maple began casually, "if you're worried about him that much, maybe you would like to be with him for a while?" Perry looked to the girls. _Well, I would like to be with him as longs as he wants me to be…But first I'll have to call Major Monogram. _"Sure."

**Phone Room (A room full of PHONES!!!)**

Perry walked to the nearest phone and dialed in a number. The phone rang for a while before Monogram picked up. _"Hello?" Hi, sir. "Agent P?" Yeah. Doofenshmirtz is with me. He's in the other room. "Oh." I found out where Karl went. "Really?" _He sounded interested. _He's trapped in a box. A giant box at that. The brown-haired girl calls it 'the Observation Room'. "That's odd." Yeah, it is. He's not the only one in the box. "Oh?" Yeah. There's a guy with a hat similar to mine, a girl with blonde hair and a snappy attitude, a blond guy who is supposed to be dead, a boy from some anime, and a blonde girl with a vacant expression most of the time. _Monogram could be heard humming something while thinking up a reply. _"Well, how's Karl doing?" Not so good… _A hint of concern could be detected when Monogram next spoke. _"What? What happened?" You know the last person I mentioned in the list of people in the box with Karl? "Yes." Her name is Luna Lovegood. It appears that she and Karl used to be boyfriend and girlfriend. "That's good. Wait…what do you mean _used_ to be?" Luna broke up with Karl. He's pretty depressed. I'm gonna accompany him in the box until he gets over it. "Which will be…?" A broken heart takes time to heal. In modern speak, it's gonna be a while. _Monogram giggled. Perry's remark was funny. _"Ok. Have Doofenshmirtz there too. We can't have him plotting anything while you're gone!" Okay! Bye! "Bye!" _Perry hung up with a sigh. _Now let's see how Doof takes it…_

**Observation Room**

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" Doofenshmirtz kicked the wall, hit it, banged his head on it, but it didn't do any good. All he got was a concussion. All the rest found this amusing, but Karl was to upset to care about it much. "Yeah. It's funny. Whatever." Perry found this behavior very different for Karl. Normally the intern would find anything with Doofenshmirtz doing weird stuff funny, so this was a major change! He didn't even laugh at Gadget's screw ups. When the movies finally ended, the screen vanished and Brandie's voice came from the speakers. "All right everyone, time to introduce two new captives to the box!" Maple continued, "They are Perry the platypus and Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Karl looked up when Perry's name was mentioned. "Agent P?" Perry walked over. _Yeah, Karl. I just didn't want you to be alone while you got over your broken heart. _Karl almost smiled. "Oh, Agent P, you didn't have to…" _It's ok. I wanted to. _He hugged Karl. The intern thought, _I think he liked me this much. I thought we were only just colleagues. Didn't know he thought we were friends. _Luna looked at Karl, who avoided her gaze. _I really broke his heart. But I had no choice. We have _nothing _in common. _The lights dimmed again. Everyone went to their "beds", Doofenshmirtz by the loo this time. Karl slept in a corner, curled up, Perry next to him. Little did anyone know that the next day would be worse for them than today…


End file.
